In many wireless audio streaming scenarios the acoustical audio signal is present in parallel to a corresponding wireless electromagnetic signal, e.g. audio streaming from a TV, audio streaming in a class room, etc. The misalignment in time between the streamed audio signal and the acoustic audio signal is in many situations a problem. If the misalignment is more than 10 ms, sound quality begins to drop. If the misalignment is increased even more, audio-visual non-synchronicity begins to appear. If the delay is more than 50 ms, audio-visual non-synchronicity like e.g. lip-reading makes the situation quite unpleasant and decreases speech intelligibility.
The present invention proposes among other things a solution to this problem.